1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless networks, and in particular to acquiring the optimal directional transmission in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Technology
One of the major challenges for millimeter wave (mm-wave) gigabit per second (Gbps) communications is the poor link budget, as a radio signal propagating in the mm-wave frequency band experiences significant path loss, reflection loss and other degradation. Given the lossy nature of the radio channel as well as the limited CMOS performance at a mm-wave band, Gbps communications becomes very challenging. To improve the link quality, directional transmission is generally preferred.
Due to the extremely short wavelength, it becomes possible and beneficial to integrate a large number (e.g., between 10 and 64) of antenna elements into an antenna package. Antenna based beamforming thus emerges as an attractive solution, featuring high beamforming gain and electronic steerability. An improvement in signal-to-noise (S/N) ratio can be achieved by periodically performing antenna trainings in a beamforming wireless system.